ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Heatblast (TNO)
Ultimate Heatblast is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of an evolved Pyronite from Pyros. He is the evolved form of Heatblast, the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Pyronite. He is a free use alien. Appearance Ultimate Heatblast is similar to Heatblast, yet different. He now takes on a fiery lizard-like humanoid form. His fire is a mix of orange, light orange, and a bright white. His rocky skin color is that to match Ben 10,000's Heatblast from the original series. The main difference between him and his un-evolved form is that now Ultimate Heatblast has a dinosaur-like mouth. He also has a tail with fire at the tip of it. He now shows more fire slightly above his stomach. Ultimate Heatblast now has two volcano-like structures on his shoulders as well. He is similar in appearance to Alpha as Heatblast. The evolved Ultimatrix MK10 appears on his chest. Powers/Abilities Like Heatblast, Ultimate Heatblast has pyrokinesis. Ultimate Heatblast has most of normal Heatblast's powers but they are now enhanced. Ultimate Heatblast now has absolute pyrokinesis. Ultimate Heatblast has shown the ability to breathe fire from his mouth. Ultimate Heatblast has automatic control of his flames and he is also has pyro and cryo immunity. Using his tail, he can slice through steel or metal. Like Heatblast, Ultimate Heatblast can fly. However, Ultimate Heatblast does not need propulsion and simply levitates above the ground. Ultimate Heatblast also has terrakinesis, but unlike Heatblast, doesn't have a limit to his terrakinesis abilities. He can raise the ground to make it like a mountain and can even reform volcanoes. Ultimate Heatblast has a new ability as well; he demonstrates the ability to make fire or lava roads. This mean he can create structures (similar to ice) that he can walk on. When Ultimate Heatblast absorbs fire, he grows larger in size and his fire powers also increase. Ultimate Heatblast can also absorb and release fire as well; showing the ability to absorb lava from a volcano to save Kai. Ultimate Heatblast has enhanced strength, shown when he fought with Ultimate Aggregor fused with Malaware on a one-to-one battle. Ultimate Heatblast shoulder volcanoes are shown to release fire from them, shown to burn through metal. Ultimate Heatblast also has enhanced durability. Ultimate Heatblast has shown the power to create weapons made a fire, such as fire whips or a fire blade. Ultimate Heatblast also has slight telekinesis, being shown to unlight and light candles with ease. Ultimate Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses Ultimate Heatblast lacks Heatblast's enhanced agility and Ultimate Heatblast is very slow. Ultimate Heatblast's fire can be put out, but it is extremely hard. A Kincerlean, such as XLR8, has been shown to make Ultimate Heatblast lose his breath and put out the fire on his body as well. Ultimate Heatblast can still leave scorch marks on the ground, just like Heatblast. His fire attacks are still weak against Crabdozer. There is a weak spot on Ultimate Heatblast as well, his stomach core. Thought to be made a fire, it isn't. Ultimate Heatblast can easily be out out if a cold being like a Polar Mandarzilli or a Necrofriggian, freezes his core. He will then start to fall apart and his fire will also be put out. History *Ultimate Heatblast debuted in Gwen 10 Returns. He was used to train with Kevin, Rook, and Gwen, as well as fight Eon. Appearances *''Gwen 10 Returns'' (First Reappearance) Trivia *His appearance is based on Alpha as Heatblast.